FAQs
FAQs (Frequently Asked Questions) Game Play & General Questions Q: If I recycle an article of clothing that has been dyed and had a gem applied, will I get that gem back? A: No. If it had a gem attached, the gem is recycled, too. Q: What do I do if the game stops loading (stuck at the same percentage) or get an error message? A: Clear your browser's cache and reload your browser's page. Q: Can I pause the game? A: There is no MANUAL pause button! But if a tribe member dies, the game will pause automatically. Q: Can I restart the game? A: There is no MANUAL restart. All tribe members must die of old age to "Start Over", but you do get to keep all your resources and earnings. *You cannot starve them to death.* Q: My real friends don't want to play! How can I find more friends? A: Head over to Facebook's Discussion Board to add some new friends. If you want some privacy, create a Facebook friends list to put those new friends in and limit the amount of information that group can see in your Privacy settings. Q: Do I need to get the trophies? A: No, you don't need to do them, and there is no reward for them. It's simply a personal challenge to collect them. Q: What's the point of the dyes? A: The dyes are purely cosmetic. The only benefit to making them is gaining the XP for crafting them and earning the "Dyed in the Cloth" or "Craftastic" trophies. Although, you do earn more XP for crafting rarer dyes. However, here's a tip - if you assign different colors to different tasks, you can easily find clothing for your tribesmen when you reassign them. For example, if you make all of your construction clothes orange and yellow, you will easily be able to dress everyone for construction if you need lots of builders. Q: What are berries, guano and mushrooms for? A: They are used in recipes for dyes. Q: How do I make potions? A: The Facebook version of the game does not have potions at this time. That is only in the download version. The developers have hinted that it might be an option for the future. Agriculture & Food Q: Where can I find potatoes? A: The potato seed is randomly found in the crates and sold in the Pearl Shop. Q: My crops keep wilting! How do I keep them alive? A: For crops that have a short growing time (5-10 minutes), you need to drag tribe members directly to them to tend them. They are wilting before the farmers can get to them. Only plant as many as you have farmers to drag. Berries of "Easy" or "Medium" difficulty require more tending. Don't plant too many of them and make sure you have designated farmers to tend them (uncheck any other skills other than Agriculture). (Note: Adding stardust to a field will keep it from wilting and dying. WARNING - Use this sparingly or you will run out of stardust) Q: My tribe is starving. What do I do? A: Be sure you have a designated fisherman and that your food store is built and upgraded. When your tribe is larger, fishing is insufficient for sustaining the whole tribe. Plant carrots (or potatoes if you found the seed in a crate). If you play daily, you may not need a fisherman at all and can sustain your tribe with crops alone. Q: What's the most helpful way to fertilize my friends' crops? A: Find the crops with the longest wait, most difficult berries or wilted plants. You can also fertilize an empty plot so they can decide for themselves what to put there. Avoid fertilizing common & fast growers like carrots, straw or potatoes unless there is nothing else available. Q: What should I plant in an empty plot that has been fertilized? A: Use empty fertilized plots for berries of Easy or Medium difficulty or berries with waits of several days. Don't waste them on straw or carrots. Breeding, Population & Death Q: How long is one year in My Tribe? A: One island year takes 8 real-world hours. So, 3 island years in 24 real-world hours. Q: How do I get twins? A: You need to mix 1 mushroom, sea water and stardust into a potion. Then, click on a female(18+) and then drop her on a male tribe member (18+) and they should have twins! Q: When can my tribe members start having babies? A: Children must BE 18, not feel 18 to have babies. You must wait 6 real-world days. Q: When can a new mom have another baby? A: Women must wait 24 real-world hours between Stork visits. Q: How can I make more babies? My tribesmen are too old. A: Use moondust on them (or dunk them in the Fountain of Youth). One moondust will bring an elderly person down to breeding age (44 for women, 49 for men). Q: How can I keep my tribe members from dying? A: Put moondust on them (or dunk them in the Fountain of Youth). If your tribesman is old & past breeding age (44 for women, 49 for men), one moondust will reduce them back to breeding age even if they're 70+ years. If the tribesman is of breeding age, 1 moondust will reduce his/her age by 4-5 years down to a minimum of 18 years. If you solved the Fountain of Youth mystery, you can dip them and they will be immortal (they will feel 40 forever). You can redip them to make them mortal again, if you wish. Q: What happens when my whole tribe dies? A: You will get the option to restart that tribe and will be given a fresh set of tribees. There is currently no option to completely delete a tribe if you want to cut back on the number of tribes you have. Q: I'm going on vacation. Will my whole tribe die? A: You have 4 options. You can just let a tribesman die…the game will pause until your return so you will only lose 1 tribesman. The second option is you can use moondust and make them all young enough so they don't die while you're gone (none will die before the age of 70, so if you calculate 3 years for every 24 real-world hours, you can moondust them younger to the appropriate age). If you've solved the Fountain of Youth, the third option is to dip everyone in it before you leave, then dip them again when you come back. Another option is to set the simulation speed to pause. No island years will pass while you are gone. Q: How can I make my babies & children age faster? A: Putting moondust on babies and children will add 2 years to their age. At 14 years, they can begin working for the tribe. There is no benefit to aging them higher than 14. Q: Where is my dead tribesman's tombstone? A: It is a small rectangular gray headstone. It is usually found near where that tribesman was working or near the huts/kitchen. The tombstone can also hide behind buildings. You can move buildings out of the way if needed. Q: I never seem to have enough feathers. What can I do? A: You can pick up more feathers on your neighbors' islands and you also get one when they pick up yours. It takes time to build up a good supply of feathers. The most you will need at one time is 142 (for the 30th baby). Q: How big can my tribe get? A: There is a population cap of 30 at this time (31 if you happen to get twins last). Q: How many tribesmen should I drop in the Fountain of Youth and make immortal? A: As many as you like. You can make them mortal again by dipping them a second time in the fountain. But note that if you *want* them to die (to reduce population & decrease feather costs), you will have to wait a minimum of 11 real-world days after "un-dipping" before death will occur. See Age of Death. Q: What happens if you hide a tombstone, can you get it back? A: No. Once a tombstone is hidden, it's gone forever...perhaps lost at sea. Q: How do I get my Tribe people to age faster? I want to solve the Fountain of Youth and all I need is the age 65, but my person is only feels 33! A: Unfortunately there is no way to speed this process up, you just have to sit tight and wait for them to grow old. Skills & Leveling Up Q: How can I get 70 Physical Strength? A: Choose the member with the highest Physical Strength. You can get a 24 point boost by finding 4 Rare gems from the crates that each have 6 Physical Strength on them and attach them to 4 pieces of clothing for that person to wear (top, bottom, hat, shoes). Buy hats and shoes from the Pearl Shop. Level up that member as an elder and increase their Physical Strength whenever you gain a new level. Q: How can I make my tribesman have better Mental and Physical stats? A: Place gems on clothing and have the tribesman wear it. You can also "level them up as elders" by increasing all 6 skills evenly. You can add 5 points to either Mental or Physical whenever a tribesman reaches a new elder level. Q: How do I make my tribesman a level 5 elder? A: You must increase all 6 skills until they're at a minimum of 5. Q: How high can I make the skills for my tribesman? A: Once you reach 20 in a skill, there is no longer any speed benefit. The only reasons to take a skill past 20 is to solve the trophies of 30 and 50 skill or to continue leveling someone up as an elder to increase their Physical or Mental Strength. Q: How can I get my tribe to level faster? A: If you level up your members as elders, you can increase their Mental Strength in order to reduce the time for leveling. You can also use gems to speed up this process. You can also research "Skill Development" at your Science station. Q: Why did my tribesman's skill levels go down? A: Changing clothes to lower-rated gems will cause a tribesman to lose skill points. Q: Where can I find hats and shoes? A: Hats and shoes can only be purchased from the Pearl Shop. They are NOT found in the crates. Q: How can I earn more XP? A: Fill your island with farms and plant crops. Chop down trees and harvest rock to make room...you can demolish and rebuild shipyards which will deduct 5K rock and 5K wood each time. If you don't mind a lot of clicking, straw can be planted and harvested every 4 minutes to earn 1 XP for planting and 1 XP for harvesting...only plant a few at a time and drag tribe members directly to them to tend them. Cotton earns 10 XP per harvest instead of 1 XP but takes 48 hours. XP is more if you have the Multipliers. Sailing to a New Island Q: How do i get to make the ark? Q: What happens when I sail? Do I get to keep everything? A: You keep all the resources, points, and levels you've collected so far but you will lose all the buildings and the ark. You will be able to pick a new island with new mysteries. You can also type in an island number directly if you like. See Island for tips. You will NOT be able to collect more resources/points until your new storage is large enough to contain it. Q: My ark is ready. What do I need to do before I leave? A: Make sure all your resources are maxed out (10K of food, wood, and rock). If you're close to leveling up to get a pearl, get your new level before leaving...if the next reward is Science points, you won't have any storage yet to put the new points, so the points would be lost. For easier setup on the new island, make sure you have enough shells for buildings, too. You can destroy every building or farm, then plant saplings for the "Johnny Appleseed" trophy (1000 trees planted). But it's best to leave at least a hut or two so your tribemembers aren't exhausted when they arrive at the new island. Q: I'm at a new island. What should I do first? A: Build & upgrade! Start with huts, then build and upgrade the science station to earn new science points as soon as possible. Then build and upgrade the wood, rock, and food storehouses. Q: Can I go back to my first island? A: Technically, yes, but there's no reason to. Once you leave an island, everything gets reset to its original state. If you have the number of the island, you can go back to it, but none of your progress there would be saved. Q: Will the effects of the mysteries I've solved stay with me once I leave the island? A: Yes, the mysteries will stay solved and you will continue to benefit from their effects. In order to make use of the Ever Tree, Fountain of Youth, or Children's Moai, it must be present on your new island. Q: Are there more Quests for the next island? A: The quests are simply a tutorial. There are no new quests when you move to a new island. Building & Architecture Q: How do I get Architecture 2 or 3? A: You must research it at the science building. If you click on the Science button, you will see a list of things you can research and how many points it takes to achieve each one. Make sure you have tribesmen with the Science skill checked. Q: What does Architecture 3 do? A: It enables you to continue upgrading your Recycling Depot. Q: How many huts do I need? A: About 5 huts for 30 tribesmen is enough. Q: What if my tribe is exhausted and won't build them? A: Place the huts. Use stardust on one of them until it is built. Have a tribesman rest then have him build the others or use more stardust. Q: What happens if my rocks are getting low? How do I make more? A: There is no way to create new rocks, once it's gone, it's gone. But you can stardust existing rocks before they are depleted and it will restore them to full capacity. Every island should have enough rock to build and upgrade all the buildings. Solving Mysteries Q: I'm missing a hair color and can't complete the Crystal Pillar (Polymorph) mystery. How do I get it? A: You can either look at the Hair Color page to try to breed the right combinations or you can "kill off" a tribe by letting them die off, one-by-one. When a tribe dies, you're given a fresh new tribe...if they don't have the hair color you need, you can use the Hair Color page to breed the right combination.